This invention is intended to be used as a wall and door repair kit. The repair kit includes a simple yet specially designed disk, and piece of dowel rod. The kit can easily be used by the average person to repair a hole in a wall or door comprised of most any building material. It is common knowledge that small nail or bolt holes can be repaired (with only one application) by using only Spackle type compound material or the like. Large holes up to possibly one inch in diameter can be repaired by applying small amounts of Spackle type material around the area of the hole in stages, allowing each staged application to dry before applying another. This method could take anywhere from several hours to several days to complete. Even when this method is complete, it is highly doubtful it would last very long. The reason being, the weight of the patch exceeds the bondability of the surface area to which it is bonded. The slightest vibration or pressure against the outside surface could foil the effort. In those cases where a devise which provides pressure against the opposing interior side of the wall, be it crumpled up paper or an inflatable device, the problem is only compounded by that side of the wall providing vibration and/or pressure, causing the bonding material to debond, and consequently become loose and possibly fall into the wall cavity. In either case, becoming unsightly on the previously repaired outside surface of the wall.
Many mechanical and nonmechanical devices of varied designs have been submitted for patents which are intended to be used for repairing walls, and walls and doors. These repairs attempt to be accomplished by means of the devices being inserted into the hole or wall cavity to support a spackling compound type of material patch. Attempts at providing backing for patches in various configurations have also been attempted. These are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,226,893; 3,325,955; 3,583,122; 3,690,084; 3,834,107; 3,874,505; 3,936,988; 3,999,347; 4,062,165; 4,075,809 and 4,620,407. There have been other attempts at providing backing for the patch in the form of an inflatable object placed in the interior of the wall cavity such as is U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,151 which proved to be equally as unsuitable or unstable as the others previously listed. None of these repair designs to my knowledge have ever been successfully manufactured and marketed, and utilized by the general public.